Cold
by Eunhacii
Summary: Ketika Yoongi demam dan Namjoon yang merawatnya. Cast: Namgi
**Cold**

Story By: Secii / Eunhacii

Cast: Kim Najoon and Min Yoongi

Ide dan Cerita murni milik saya, maaf bila bertebaran typo

Happy Reading! ^^

"Namh.." pria mungil itu mengerang sebentar, pupil matanya mencari sosok tinggi yang sedari tadi menungguinya. Kemudian ia menemukan sosok tinggi itu tengah duduk di depan laptopnya

"Ada apa hyung? Kau perlu sesuatu?" sosok tinggi itu menoleh ketika merasa dipanggil oleh pria mungil yang kini tengah terbaring dengan handuk dingin di dahinya

"Air..." pria mungil itu menunjuk gelas yang berada di meja nakas, dengan segera sosok tinggi itu mengambil gelas itu dan memberikannya

"Butuh sesuatu lagi?"

"Tidak.." Namjoon –sosok tinggi itu – tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus pelan surai pria mungil itu dengan pelan, pria mungil itu mendengus kecil dan memalingkan muka dari Namjoon

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku kesal kalau aku harus terlihat manja dimatamu"

"Hahahaha memangnya kau mau memaksakan diri untuk sok kuat?"

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat amat puas melihatku seperti ini"

"Maaf... tapi kau sungguh terlihat manis jika sedang manja" Yoongi –pria mungil itu– mendengus kesal kembali tetapi wajahnya semakin memerah karena perpaduan antara merona dan demamnya

"Wajahmu merona? Astaga hyung...kenapa demam membuatmu menjadi manis?" dengan gemas Namjoon mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya yang setahun lebih tua darinya

"Diamlah kau Kim Namjoon!" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tetapi Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Saki-sakit tetapi mulut ketusnya tetap ada

"Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan mu beristirahat. Istirahat yang baik hyung"

"Hm. Pergi sana" Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu kamar Yoongi.

-#-#-#-

Namjoon terdiam mendengar igauan Yoongi. Ketika ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya maka ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya tapi yang ia temukan adalah Yoongi tengah terlelap dengan igauan dia yang sedikit 'mengundangnya'. Namjoon tidak pernah tahu jika orang demam pikirannya dapat menjadi liar maka ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Yoongi dan mengelus pipinya dengan elusan yang ia buat sedikit menggoda, sang pemilik pipi mengeran dengan erangan yang Namjoon senangi maka ia melanjutkan untuk menyentuh Yoongi lebih dalam.

"Mnhh...Namh.." Yoongi meremas surai milik kekasihnya, ia sadar walaupun tidak sepenuhnya jika bibir kekasihnya tengah menciumi perpotongan leher dan bahu miliknya ditambah lidahnya yang menelusuri leher putih susunya, baju Yoongi sedikit terangkat dengan tangan kekar milik kekasihnya yang tengah mengusap perutnya dengan sensual.

"Namh... kau bisa tertular" baju Yoongi sudah berpindah tempat di lantai, bibir kekasihnya sudah turun berpindah menciumi dadanya yang terkadang menambahkan tanda kemerahan di dadanya

"Maaf tapi igauanmu cukup membuatku terangsang" setengah tidak mengerti apa yang Namjoon katakan tetapi wajah Yoongi memerah dan itu membuat Namjoon senang, tangan Namjoon mengelus dada Yoongi dan dengan sengaja mengelus puting kemerahan milik Yoongi

"Aah..! ssh..Namjoonh.." tangan yang mengelus itu berganti dengan bibir dan lidah milik Namjoon dan Yoongi kembali mengerang nikmat atas perlakuan kekasihnya, tangan Namjoon dengan lihai membuka celana milik Yoongi dan mengelus gundukan milik Yoongi

"Fuckh..! Namjoonh.." Namjoon mengeluarkan smirk kecil ketika mendengar umpatan dari kekasihnya, tangannya mulai memijat milik Yoongi yang sudah menegang dan tangan Namjoon yang besar seperti meraup semua milik Yoongi dan membuatnya mengerang serta mendesah kenikmatan

"Namjoonh..shh...ahh" Namjoon berasakan sebentar lagi Yoongi mencapai puncaknya, dengan cepat ia menggerakan tangannya dan seketika cairan itu membasahi tangannya.

"Namjoon..masuk.."

"Masuk apa hyung?"

"Namjoon..jebal..."

"Kau tahu? Kau manis jika meminta seperti ini" Namjoon membuka celana miliknya yang membuat miliknya yang tengah menengang itu terlihat, dengan perlahan ia memasukan miliknya kedalam Yoongi

"Shith.. kau panas hyung...sepertinya efek demam" Namjoon mulai mendorong semakin dalam miliknya sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa meremas sprei kasurnya

"Mmh..Joonh.. jangan perlahan..cepatlah..." sesuai dengan permintaan Yoongi, Namjoon memasukan seluruh miliknya kedalam lubang hangat Yoongi

"Kau hangat hyung...hangat dan sempit. Sepertinya milikku semaking mengeras di dalammu" Namjoon berbisik dengan suara rendah di kuping kekasihnya disertai dengan jilatan dan pinggangnya mulai menghentak Yoongi. Hentakan itu semakin cepat dipadu dengan perubahan atmosfer ruangan itu yang memanas. Erangan dan desahan mensesaki kamar itu yang menandakan permainan semakin panas.

"Namjoonh..! A-Aku dekath..!" Yoongi mengaitkan kakinya ke pinggang Namjoon dan tangannya melingkar dileher kekasihnya bersiap menumpahkan miliknya. Perutnya terasa diremas-remas dengan keras semakin mendekati puncaknya

"Sama hyungh..ayo bersama.." Namjoon semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan keduanya keluar bersamaan. Namjoon di dalam Yoongi dan Yoongi diperut Namjoon.

-#-#-#-

Yoongi tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Namjoon, sepertinya ia kelelahan dengan tiga ronde yang mereka lakukan. Tapi memang begitulah Yoongi. Manja, manis dan amat menggoda saat sakit. Namjoon melirik obat yang belum diminum yang berada di meja nakas.

 _Sepertinya Yoongi tidak perlu sembuh_

Pikiran itu muncul begitu saja dalam otak Namjoon dan dengan santainya ia mengambil obat itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

~RnR~


End file.
